


next time will be your time

by tosca1390



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She sleeps in silk, and she always sleeps in something.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	next time will be your time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> Prompt: silk
> 
> Takes place sometime after their mating but before their epilogue in _Caressed By Ice_.

*

She sleeps in silk. 

She sleeps in silk, and she always sleeps in something. Judd notices many details, minute or large, once he and Brenna move into shared quarters after their mating. The one thing that keeps him wary is this: she will let him strip her naked and curl into him skin to skin for a while – sometimes even an hour – but eventually, when he next wakes, she is clothed again, and in silk. 

“Perhaps I should stop destroying these,” he says to her in the darkness of their bedroom, stretched out on the comfortable mattress set on the floor. His fingers trail along the soft fabric of her camisole, down the even rise and fall of her stomach. 

“Hmm?” she asks sleepily, stroking her fingers through his rumpled hair. 

“You seem to require them,” he says, gaze flickering up to hers. 

Her eyes, beautifully shot through with blue and brow, meet his steadily. 

“I like them,” she says, in a tone he recognizes. They do not keep secrets, but there are some things about her time as Enrique’s captive that she will never tell him. He doesn’t mind. The memory of her healing afterwards is enough to send him into a bloodless rage. 

Judd is quiet then, soothing his hand over her belly and curling up to her close. He is naked, even if she is not. There is something appealing about the press of his bare skin to hers, to the cool silk warming from his touch. 

A strange breath freezes in her, her body stilling next to him. 

“It makes me feel like a woman,” she says quietly, her hand stealing down to cover his where it lays on her belly. “And – I don’t – “

He leans in and kisses her neck. The comfort of a mate, of touch. She needs that now. 

“I don’t like being naked and unaware,” she says after a long pause. “It’s too much – too much like – “

“Okay,” he says, because he understands. She doesn’t need to tell him more. “I’m sorry, Brenna.”

Exhaling with a shudder, she rolls onto her back and touches his cheek. “No. Don’t be. I wanted to tell you,” she says firmly. The strength of this woman is utterly remarkable. He is cowed by it daily. 

He leans down and kisses her, his tongue touching hers, his lips soft on hers. “I like it,” he murmurs against her mouth. 

Her smile matches his. Her hands card through his hair and down the taut line of his neck to his shoulders. “Oh yeah?”

The hand on her belly steals under her silk panties, cupping her sex. She arches up into the touch, biting down on his lip. “I like it quite a bit.”

“So restrained,” she teases, a little breathless as he shifts the heel of his hand, rubs against her wet flesh. 

He could have her right now, just like this. She would like it, moan for him, come for him. But he wants – he wants something else. He wants her boneless and ready for sleep, comfortable and safe in his arms. He wants to watch her unravel, and put herself back together in the shelter of his embrace. He doesn’t know how to say so. 

So, he drags his fingers through her damp curls and spreads her, touches her as if she is the most delicate piece of machinery in her lab. His mouth moves along the line of her jaw and her neck and he listens to the shift in her breathing, the rise of heat to her skin. Her hands dig into his shoulders as he slides two fingers inside of her, stroking her slowly. With his mouth edging the neckline of her camisole, he wets the silk with his tongue as he finds her taut nipple, sucking it into his mouth with gentle heat. 

Her hips undulate against his hand and she exhales sharply, moaning. “Judd – “

He grazes his teeth against her nipple before mouthing over the swell of her breast, between her clavicle, and to the other. His thumb tucks up against her clit, rubbing absently. She grows slicker and warmer with every pass of his mouth, every arch of his fingers. He wants her to feel nothing but pleasure, nothing but good. The fervent need to make her happy strikes him as strange, even outside of Silence and the Protocol. 

This is love, surely, he thinks as he licks at her pebbled nipple through the pale violet silk. She moans and sighs under his touch, dragging her hands over the bare expanse of his back. And soon, all too soon, with his thumb circling her clit and three fingers curled inside of her, she comes with a sharp cry of his name, trembling beneath him. He kisses her shoulders, her neck, working back up towards her mouth as he soothes her down, strokes her until she is panting and limp against the mattress. 

Her hands cup his jaw. “Judd, do you – “

He kisses her quiet, rubbing his wet fingers on the sheets. “We need a real bed,” he murmurs. 

She grins at him, eyes bright and sparkling in the dim simulated light. “That would make the third one we’ve tried.”

“Perhaps it will finally succeed.”

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him, her thigh hooking over his hip. “Baby, I love you.”

He opens his mouth to hers, stroking his hands over the strong, curvy length of her. She is his, and she is safe. He can ensure that, at least. 

He can also buy her a full collection of silk camisoles and nighties. But that is a task for tomorrow. 

*


End file.
